1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to manipulating errors. More particularly, the present invention relates to determining which event data is desired to be accumulated by a particular location or user.
2. Background Discussion
An important use of computers is the transfer of information over a network. Currently, the largest computer network in existence is the Internet, which is a worldwide interconnection of computer networks that communicate using a common protocol. Millions of computers, from low-end personal computers to high-end super computers are coupled to the Internet.
The World-Wide-Web (“the Web”) was introduced to the Internet in approximately 1989. The Web is a wide-area hypermedia information retrieval system aimed to give wide access to a large universe of documents.
The architecture of the Web follows a conventional client-server model. The terms “client” and “server” are used to refer to a computer's general role as a requester of data (the client) or provider of data (the server). Under the Web environment, Web browsers reside in clients and Web documents reside in servers. Web clients and Web servers typically communicate using a protocol called “Hypertext Transfer Protocol” (HTTP).
One type of data collection is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,662,192, entitled, “System and Method for Data Collection, Evaluation, Information Generation, and Presentation”, issued to Rebane. This relates to a system for collecting, evaluating, generating, and presenting data and/or information relating to electronic commerce. The system includes a module for stabilizing small or noisy samples of data; alarm modules that alert a handler when data values are anomalous or cross specified thresholds; predictor modules that use recent historical data along with an estimated and/or available saturation population function as the basis for a differential equation that predicts the future growth of the population to a maximum attainable level; and a dynamic measurement indicator that conveys to users of a system levels of predefined and ongoing activity occurring on another's system. The fields include e-commerce; information retrieval/analysis, and planning and control.
Another type of data collection is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,662,357, entitled, “Managing Information in an Integrated Development Architecture Framework” issued to Bownan-Amuah. This relates to a system for managing information in a development architecture framework. Common information that is used by a plurality of components of a system is allowed to be accessed in a single, shared repository. Unique information that is unique to the components of the system is stored in corresponding designated folders. Media content communicated in the system is managed based on metadata.
Current error handling systems are not designed to adequately discriminate between various types of events, such as errors in devices, or machines. For example, many current systems accumulate all events for a machine and provide the accumulated data to a user. This approach fails to consider the desires and particular needs of various users. It would be an advancement in the state of the art to have a more efficient manner to manipulate event data.